


The Test

by Sugden_Dingle83



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_Dingle83/pseuds/Sugden_Dingle83
Summary: The news they have all been waiting for, Natalie takes a pregnancy test





	The Test

The atmosphere in the Mill was tense and filled with nervous energy. Robert was currently pacing up and down the living room while Aaron sat at the kitchen table biting his nails. Anxiously waiting for Natalie to come out of the bathroom.

After the lengthy process of IVF Natalie had called to say she was nearly a week late.

Excitedly they made a quick dash to the chemist where Robert insisted they brought the clear blue digital test. He wanted no room for doubt as to the tests result. The excitement soon turned to nerves as they were both trying not to get their hope up knowing the odds of the IVF being successful weren’t high.

Natalie arrived soon after they got home and had gone straight into the bathroom to take the test. She too desperate to know the result. After what felt like hours but was actually a few minutes a tearful Natalie emerged.

Aaron felt his heart immediately sink thinking it was going to be bad news. Robert was to anxious to do or say anything. He staring straight at Natalie silently begging her to put the out of their misery. Natalie turned the test round and said one word “positive”.

Crossing the room to hand Aaron the test they saw for their own eyes the words pregnant 3+ weeks.

After the initial shock Aaron burst into tears of happiness and Robert who was crying himself pulled his husband into the biggest hug.Neither of them able to believe that their dreams of expanding their family were finally coming true.

They were filled with a mixture of happiness and relief. They finally broke apart to pull Natalie into an embrace while continually thanking her. The tears of utter joy streaming down all of their faces

After months of waiting baby Sugden-Dingle was finally on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, please let me know what you think.


End file.
